Vida:Life
by LuciaM08
Summary: Movieverse: a young adult decides to take in her nephew who became orphan after the combat in Mission City. What she doesn’t know is that her destiny as well of the destiny of other people will change. Optimus/OC
1. Prelude

Well... Here's my first Transformers fanfiction, considering that I am addicted to the movie and especially to the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. - _clap clap clap_-

Before starting to read, take into account the following points:

- English is not my mother language; therefore I am likely to make spelling mistakes, grammar or even expression mistakes;

- As indicated above, English is not my mother language, but the words written in italics are words in my mother language;

- This fanfic may not be updated often (I am buried under work, lol);

-My knowledge on the universe of Transformers is reduced to film and on two or three researchs I did on the Net (hey, it is not my fault if I was born in the '90s!).

Enjoy:)

Disclamer: not, I do not own Transformers, if I did I wouldn't be here

* * *

_Prelude_

The summer sun was hotly shining on the city of _Despertada_. Its inhabitants were all sheltered at their respective habitations or at the local pub. Well, except maybe for a few… The star fire beamed its heat on the back of a red-headed young woman who desperately tried to repair the engine of one of ten cars which occupied her garage. The radio music reasoning in the garage, the young adult was tortured by heat, which did not help her to concentrate and to even less keep her foul language for herself.

"God damn it, _bolas_. Everyone just had to decide to leave their crappy cars at my place**the same day**? " The mechanic growled.

Moments after she finished her sentence, the music of the radio was suddenly stopped by the voice of the DJ.

"_We excuse ourselves for this interruption, but we have just been informed that Mission City is in this moment victim of__ a terrorist attack. We call out to every person heading there now: all accesses to the city have been shut off and the U.S. army is heading there as we speak. »_

The mechanic had her glance sticked on the radio. A few seconds later her surprise was replaced by fear. Releasing her tools and letting them fall soledly on the ground, the adult runned towards her cell-phone and composed one of the few numbers she knew.

_Tuuuuuuut… Tuuuuuut… _

"Come ooooon….Pick uuuup…. ", she says while bitting her thumb.

_Tuuuuuut… Tuuuuuuuut… ... _

_BIPBIPBIP._

_"**The tragedy of death is in which it transforms life into destiny**. »_

___André Malraux_

* * *

_Yes I know, it was short. But this is a __PRELUDE_. I hope nevertheless that you liked introduction. Leave comments (criticisms are welcomed). 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there! I'm back with the first chapter, introducing good old characters and two new ones, whose names aren't old...yet.

I'd like to thank ShadowDemon-Gengar and Cman710 for their reviews and here's my reply:

ShadowDemon-Gengar: Thanks for not concidering me as a "mentally messed up dropout", lol. And yeah, I also hope that this won't turn into a "Mary-Sue"...; lol. As for the Optimus/Oc...Well, you'll have to read the chapter to figure it out. -_grins_-

Cman710: Thank you for your comment. I was happy to know that the shortness of the chapter didn't make my fic a "put-quickly-to-the-dump-fic".Oh, I hope that this chapter will have less spelling mistakes...(knowing that I'm half asleep right now);

Thanks you also to the other people who dared to stop and read the fic.

Enjoy the first chapter.

Guide:

_Foreign words_

_Disclamer: I don't own Transformers, it's propriety of Hasbro, the japanese or whatever._

* * *

**Chapter first: ****Encounter**

"_Three weeks passed since the tragedy which took place in Mission City. According to the Secretary of Defense, John Keller, the various explosions were the result of a terrorist operation and that the criminals were all stopped due to the fast intervention of the army. Nevertheless, several citizens who survived the attack affirm that it was not a simple terrorist attack. For confidential reasons, the witnesses refuse to-_"

"Hey, Bumblebee. Turn off that damn radio. They have repeated the same information for the tenth time now!! "

The young Autobot jumped in surprise by hearing the eco of his fellow-member's voice spread out in the abandoned hangar. Bumblebee turned to another Autobot, whose black armor reflected some sunbeams which crossed the perforated roof of their new "base" of the robots.

"You could warn when you are approaching Ironhide! My spark almost stopped beating."

"You're the one who is going to be the cause of my death with your radio. Shouldn't you be with Sam right now?" The bulky Autobot answered.

"He's with Ratchet at the moment. He insisted to come and see our 'secret base'."

"As if this place could be called a base. The humans should pay attention to their military defense. But instead of that, they leave their useless bases in **abandonment**." Ironhide muttered.

After having helped the army to get rid of the corpse of Megatron and the other defeated Decepticons, John Keller decided to lend to the heroes an old military base located in the mountains crossing New Mexico, so that their presence is as secret as possible.

"I wonder when we will have some action. I didn't have the occasion to re-use my canons since our last combat." Continued Ironhide.

"If you want, I can be your training partner." Proposed the young Autobot.

"It would be a bad idea Bumblebee."

The two robots looked at third Autobot entering the hangar. The robot was a little bit taller than Ironhide but its armor was less imposing than his and it was of a yellow similar to Bumblebee's. He was followed by a teenager with brown hair and a not very muscular body.

"Knowing both of your programs, you would likely destroy the base and draw the attention of the humans living in this area." Ratchet continued.

"But there are **no** humans in the surroundings." Retorted Ironhide.

"In the contrary", Bumblebee said, "there is exactly 57 km from here a town with approximately 136 inhabitants."

"Really? I would guess there were less than that, when we passed near the town." Sam commented.

"How can we prepare ourselves from a Decepticon attack if we must do it silently?"

"We must be vigilant **and** prepared, Ironhide. The Optimus' orders were clear: 'To watch over and protect the humans while keeping our existence a secret.'"The medical officer retorted, annoyed of his partner's impatience.

"Speaking of which, where's Optimus?" Asked Sam "I didn't see him since Bee and I arrived."

"He went to explore the area, in case Starscream or Barricade would make their appearance."

"But, isn't that a little risky? People are still talkin' about the 'attacks' of Mission City, so…"

"Do not worry Sam. Optimus can be more than discreet." Reassured Bumblebee.

"Yeah, tell me about it…" The young human answered with a sarcastic tone, remembering of the last demonstration of the Autobots' discretion, which cost him the destruction of his garden and the most panicking moment of his life.

"Moreover," continued Ratchet, "we all are equipped with a system of cellular and molecular creation, which enables us to create a living organism that can be operated during a certain amount of time." Seeing the confused expression of Sam, the medic sighed then restarted, "We are able to incarnate ourselves in organic beings and to infiltrate your society during at most 36 hours."

"Ah… Yeah, of course. I had understood the first time. "

Sam laughed nervously before noticing that none of the three Autobots was convinced of his remark. Embarrassed, the young man cleared his throat and continued to explore the base, followed by Bumblebee.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Despertada_ was again bathed by the choking heat of summer. Yet, the town was different compared to the last few days. The streets of the small commune were occupied, or shall we say crammed. The children played in the street, enjoying the first days of their holidays, the older inhabitants rested in the terraces of their dwellings or of the local bar while foreigners visited the city considered as "one of the Spanish-Americans cities in the area". Among the strangers, there were in particular simple truck drivers who crossed the country bringing goods. Occupying too much place in the streets of the town, the drivers were obliged to leave their vehicles within the limits of _Despertada_, in a car park builted on purpose for them ten years ago.

In the middle of these trucks was a Peterbilt semi-truck with 18 wheels, blue with red flames crossing its sides. Its "owner" was exploring the city, looking at the people pass and watching the children having fun with their innocent games. Taking a glance on the clock fixed on a bar, the young man decided that it was time to head back to his new home. But whereas he approached its "transport", he saw a little boy with the brown hair sitting in front of his semi truck, holding a drawing block and a thick color pencil in his hands. When he was nearer the child, he saw that the little one was concentrated drawing his truck, that he didn't notice his presence next to him.

"Are you attempting a graphic reproduction of my vehicle?"The boy jumped in surprise by hearing the driver's sudden question. The child turned his dark-brown eyes towards the elder one, showing a little of embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. You want me to leave? »

"No, no, please proceed. Make as if I were not there. »

"Bah, I was going to leave anyway," the young child stood up, clumsily shaking dust out of his shorts." If I don't hurry up back home, the other one's going to be pissed. »

"Your siblings don't know that you are here, little one? »

"Well, no. I sneaked out while she wasn't watching. "The child grabbed his box of pencils and put it in his backpack before continuing, looking at the elder one frowning, "And then I am not little, I'm **eight** and **half** years old!!" Amused, the older boy smiled internally to the infantile argument used by the child.

Before none of the two boys could carry out the conversation, the young male adult was violently pulled back. At first, he believed that it was one of his enemies who would have recognized him. But in the end, he was face-to-face to a young red-headed adult who hardly was a few centimetres smaller than him and her dark-brown eyes, similar to the child's, glared at him.

"Give me **one** good reason that I shouldn't kick your ass right now. »

Surprised of such a remark, the driver remained a few seconds silent before answering.

"Err… I have done nothing that might be considered as 'incorrect'. »

"Oh really? And kidnapping a child doesn't look like 'incorrect' to you??" The young woman seemed obviously quite irritated.

"You are mistaken, I--"

"Don't try to be a 'wise guy', wise guy! I have lived in this lost town for more than **10 years** and I know **all** the idiots who live here and believe me, I would remember a black haired guy, with blue eyes and wearing an outfit that matches **ridiculously** with his large **monster truck**. "The girl ranted while pointing the driver and truck.

The driver looked at the girl with his mouth slightly opened, not knowing what to answer to such accusations. He had never been shouted at before, and even less treated as being "ridiculous".

"Aunty, I came here on my own." The young female adult turned her head towards the smaller one. "The mister was only asking me how to get to somewhere. »

"You sure? You're not trying to save his butt, are you? "The woman answered while looking at the stranger with suspecting eyes.

"Don't worry. He's cool. "The child retorts while giving her sibling an innocent smile.

After a short silence, the girl sighed and mumbled some words in a foreign language before addressing herself again to the driver.

"Sorry for the scene. But this **little**--" the young woman made a tap on the child's forehead as he replied with an Ouch!' "--**rascal** sneaked under my nose as soon as I turned the back. »

"It's alright. It's natural that you showed concern on your son's disappear--"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT HE'S MY KID??THIS CHILD IS MY NEPHEW, YOU STUPID _CRETINO ATOMICO_!! "The read-headed one shouted, surprising the young male adult again. "IS IT BECAUSE I LOOK OLD??WELL KNOW THE FACT THAT I'M 24 YEARS OLD, YOU _SACANA CONSTIPADO_!! »

The girl shouts were so loud and her 'talking' was so quick that at the end of her rant, she was out of breath. The young boy used that opportunity to address himself again to elder by holding out a sheet of paper to him.

"Here ya' go and pay attention not to pick the wrong road."He said with an innocent smile on his face. Hesitating at the beginning, the young driver took the paper.

After the young lady excused herself for the second time and that she and her nephew exchange with him their goodbyes, the driver saw both of them talk and heard the boy's cries of joy. When the two humans were already entering the town, the young adult glanced again at the paper and noticed that the little one had made a drawing in it. But when he looked at the sheet of paper closely, he remained shocked. On the document was an infantile representation of his true appearance. Accompanied by this drawing, there was a message:

**"_I know your secret_."**


	3. Chapter 2

OH GOD! I finally finished translating! –faints- I hope I didn't take too long, but I'm living quite a chaotic month, especially with my final high-school exam coming up(Holly crap!).

Anyway, I hope yall like this new chapter and that I didn't butchered the characters and/or the language… -prays- _Have fun reading!_

Oh, and thank you Answerthecall for the review. I hope you like this chapter. –smiles-

**NOTE:** some words in italics are foreign words (well…In this chapter there is only one…)

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I believe it's quite obvious that Transformers is not mine but Hasbro's (or is it to the Japanese?). But, __Luis Vieira Mendes__ and his aunt Rita are indeed mine._

(PS: Am I the only one who had the idea on comparing _Transformers_ to another old TV series?)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Luis**

"So… **Why** did you guys come here? "

Sam asked his question with a slight ironic tone. Old machines, half broken equipment and other type of electronic gadgets almost irreparable were piled up in front of the young teenager. While they awaited the return of their commander, the Autobots decided to gather in the military ex-hangar all the electronic instruments they found, in order to make good use of it.

From the robot's point of view, all the parts grouped in the storage were "materials filled with potential despite their primitive designs and programs". But this point of view -of course- contradicted the human's. This regrouping of these metallic parts remembered him the tons and tons of **junk** that people piled up in a flea market, with a ridiculous paper where it had written "ON SALE" put in front of each one of the piles.

Sam observed Ratchet silently dismount one of the devices while Ironhide and Bumblebee brought back others, which size and especially the **condition** were largely different from the previous ones.

"What will you do with all this?" the young man asked while tipping randomly on the dusty keyboard of one of the machines "Most of these antiquities don't look like they can work…"

"Despite the fact these devices can be characterized as 'antiques' and that the great majority are inapt to be put in a state of activity," Ratchet put aside some pieces before continuing, "the many mechanical parts constituting these electronic instruments can be repaired so that we use them for our profit. »

"Will it be possible to build our own algorithmic machine?" asked Bumblebee

"Yes. It will not be as powerful or be as performing as Teletran, but I believe it will do."

Finishing his sentence, the medical officer started to examine other machines while dismounting them, piece by piece. Ironhide scanned the electronic heap of material put aside, analyzing its condition by the detail.

"Hey Ratch, I don't think we have enough parts to build our own algorithmic machine … Certain parts are incompatible with each other," Ironhide observed some parts more closely ", and some of the electronic circuits are - as would the humans say- screwed'. »

Ratchet analyzed his assembled material and his systems confirmed the weapons specialist's observation.

"Frag… That complicates things. "

"I can bring back what you need, if you want to guys... " proposed the teenager.

"Do you know where to find a C-49 processor?" Ratchet sighed, looking at Sam's confused expression, "I suppose not."

"Don't you worry Sam. " the youngest of the Autobots reassured "We can always go seek the necessary material ourselves, using our human forms. »

"Yeah, but do you have money?"

"Have what?" the three robots asked in perfect harmony.

"….Oh crap, we **do** have a problem here." Sam said with a slight desperate tone.

"And I fear that we have another one."

The group of friends turned to the entry of the hangar to see the leader of Autobots in his alternative form - the semi truck-. Before one of his companions asked anything, Optimus briefly explained his unexpected meeting and showed his comrades the young human's alarming message.

"But it's only a kid." Sam commented "I don't see how it could be a problem… The police will likely **never** believe an eight year old child who claims to have seen a giant **robot**. They'll think right away it's a joke."

"Perhaps not the police," the medic retorted ", but I bet the media would be more than jovial if they finally had a witness ready to reveal what he knows. »

"You think the kid witnessed our combat in Mission City?"

"There is no other explanation." Optimus answered, this time in his robotic form. "The government is undoubtedly one of only groups of humans aware of our existence. The few of Mission City's inhabitants who saw us prefer to keep on silent. »

"I bet it's the government who's behind that… " Sam commented quickly.

"But that does not exclude the fact that they are **aware** of our presence." the leader of Autobots continued.

The human teenager glanced at the leader for a few seconds, not understanding his remark. He asked nervously – having the impression of being a moron- a clearer and simpler explanation.

« What Optimus tried to develop that if the child decides to reveal to the media our secret, there were be without doubt some humans who would share the same opinion and would have the same statements. » simplified Bumblebee.

« Oh… …Yeah, from that point of view, we **have** a problem. » Sam admitted while scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. The young man immediately tried to make it up. « I can go talk to him, if you want. »

"I do not recommend you to make such a thing. When I met the little one, his relative interposed suspecting me in a rather aggressive way of having captured him. »

« Basically, she's not friendly… » the young human interpreted while trying to imagine Optimus' face when the woman harassed him.

« What do you suggest sir? » Ironhide asked his superior.

« I will return to the town tomorrow and have a private conversation with the boy. I know where I can find him. »

Once the discussion was finished, the leader of the Autobots requested from each one of his fellow-members a quick report of their new base's state and started to take part in the operations. Sam helped of the best he could with the constructions and the gathering of material. When the sun started to set, he went back to his dwelling, accompanied by Bumblebee, letting the three other Autobots continue the constructions of their new home.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The sun was barely up over the small town_ Despertada_. Yet, a young red-headed went down the wooden stairs of her modest home, her hair slightly standing up and dressed with the first clean clothes she found. As prepared her _sacred_ coffee, the red-haired girl glanced at the kitchen's clock and muttered:

« It should be illegal to wake up this early during the summer break. »

"And it should also be illegal to wake up the others this early during summer break. »

The young adult turned to her nephew who stood up close to the room's entrance, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Luis, what are you doing here, up at this time in the morning?" the adult asked.

« Dah, you're the one who woke me up. »the child yawned before continuing « You threw the alarm clock, so… »

« I didn't **throw** it, it fell… » she dryly answered, embarrassed by the remark.

« But why are you up this early? » before his aunt could answer, the young boy continued his sentence with a joyful smile on his face « Are you preparing the stuff for the road trip? We can finally go to the mountains? »

« I already told you, Lou. I still have some cars to repair and I can't just abandon them in the garage during the summer holidays. »while his aunt explained the situation, the boy's smile slowly faded "I woke up early today so that I could buy the parts I need at Mission City, to finish repairs. »

The young red-headed watched her nephew lower his head and she saw right away disappointment and slightly sadness in his brown eyes. The adult sighed and went near the child.

« Don't worry _rapaz_. »she said as she caressed gently the child's head « As soon as I have the parts, I'll be able to finish the repairs and take you as promised to the mountains. Besides, » the young woman bent down to look straight at her nephew's face, grinning «, I really want to see your future drawing of the mountains. I bet they'll be beautiful. »

The little one nodded and returned his aunt's smile.

After setting her nephew back to bed, the aunt returned to the kitchen finish her breakfast. Leaving then a post-it on the refrigerator's door, the young woman left her house, entered her car, started the old engine and took the road towards Mission City. Whereas she was going to enter the highway, she peeked one last time on her watch. 6:30 AM. Luckily, she would be back before the lunch.

«I just hope Lou won't get in trouble… »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A few hours after his aunt's departure, Luis woke up once more and decided to get up, ignoring his tired brain. He staggered to the kitchen and took the cereal box his aunt left him on the table. Closing again the refrigerator, a box of fresh milk in his hand, the young boy read the post-it.

_I don't know if I'll come for lunch because of work__. I left macaroni and cheese in the microwave and some money on the TV._

_Call me if you need anything._

_Aunty__ Rita._

_PS:__ You can go out if you want, but be careful and __**DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS**__!_

It's not the first time her aunt left this kind of message. Ever since she took him in, Rita has been trying to balance her work and her private life, which she didn't do before from what his father told him.

Thus the child decided to spend a morning similar to his previous ones. He changed clothes and took his beginner's drawing material. He always loved to draw _Despertada_, to discover it.

Though, as soon as he crossed his new home's door, the child saw across the street a memorable semi-truck Peterbilt and near it, a driver even more memorable. He was leaned on his truck, his hands in the pockets and his pensive glance directed towards the sky. But as soon as he heard the sound of a door being closed, he stood up and looked at the youngster, who had an enormous smile. Luis crossed the street in a precipitated way then approached the dark haired driver calmly.

« Hey mister! » the little one said « What's up? »

The adult glanced at the child, keeping his guard on. His intuition was telling him that the young boy was hiding something behind his innocent smile. As if he just read his interlocutor's thoughts, Luis made his smile disappear -or at least decreased it- and crossed his arms behind his back.

« I guess you're not here for sight seeing… »

« No. » The older boy dryly answered showing no emotion on his face « I came to ask you some questions. »

« Oh? »

« About the message you gave me yesterday. »

« Ya' haven't guessed? »-silence-« I'm one of tha bad aliens. »

The drivers couldn't contain his surprise. He took one step back and looked at the child with wide eyes. He expected any answer except for this one. Was he being serious or was it a joke? The little one quickly answered his doubts by laughing.

« Don't worry, I was joking! » the young boy started to laugh hard « You should have seen your face! It was **so** funny! »

« Honestly, I don't understand how my reactions could have been considered as 'funny'… » the adult retorted as he glanced at the laughing child.

Luis breathed deeply, calming down, and then asked his knew acquaintance to continue their conversation elsewhere. Just for precaution… The male adult took them where they met the previous day.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Unlike the previous days, mainly the day before, the parking lot located near the town's limits was deserted. None of the places available were used by any type of vehicle, and most of the inhabitants were still sleeping. Well, not until Luis and his friend arrived. The two boys wanted to benefit from the situation to continue their private conversation without being disturbed.

« So, about your question, » the child started «, I lived in Mission City's suburbs. So I saw one of your fights there, against another robot. He was at least…Five feats taller than you and his armor was also darker. »

The adult immediately guessed who the 'other robot' was. But...

« The suburbs you say? » the elder asked « The fight took place downtown, how-»

« My school was near the center of the city. Summer break hasn't still started that day, but the teachers let us out earlier. So, I decided to visit my dad, who worked in a lawyer's office not far from school. » The child gazed the ground, erasing his emotions from his face. «Whereas I approached the building –I could already see it- you came out from the office where my dad was, clenching to the other robot in his airplane form… »

The little one stopped speaking for a few moments. Although he didn't show any emotion, the grown-up saw the sadness present in his eyes. Before the combat, the adult was conscious that there would be wounded and tragedies. Nevertheless, he prayed that the number of wounded wouldn't be considerable and that cases, such as the one the child faced, would not occur. Apparently, his prayer fell in deaf ears… On each day, in every hour, the adult was with himself for the numbers of Autobots and humans who died and were injured during Mission City's battle. His heart ached from the close relations he lost, comrades, all the brave soldiers, friends,… and much more. So much more…

As if he read again his new friend's thoughts, Luis pulled the sleeve of his dark-blue jacket, in order to draw his attention.

« Don't be so hard on yourself, mister. »the little one said with a faint smile « You did everything you could. »

The weight inside the adult didn't become considerably lighter, but these simple words succeeded in making him smile, thing which he hadn't done for quite a time.

« Thank you little one. »

« Luis Vieira Mendes. »

« …Excuse me? »

« Instead on callin' me '_little one_', which is a nickname I don't **like**, ya can call me Luis Vieira Mendes. » -silence- « Or simply Luis. » he gave his new acquaintance a bright smile before proceeding « And you ? What is your name mister? »

« Optimus Prime. »

It was this time Luis the one who looked carefully, to try and guess if the other one was serious.

« It's your real name? You sure? »

« As far as I know, I have no other name. » Optimus answered dryly, not entirely pleased of the remark

« Sorry. It's not everyday I meet an alien you know... »the little one looked at his interlocutor more closely « You **are** an alien, aren't you? You come from another planet? Or are you a top secret governmental organization, like the _Power Rangers_? »

The Autobot adult interrupted the youth before he continued his confusing questions. The Autobot's commander had without doubt research about Earth's culture to do… He related Luis his origins and also explained him the reasons behind the events which took place last month. During his justification, the child looked him with a very interested and attentive look, not interrupting him even once.

« Wow. That's cool. » Luis said once the explanations were finished « Say, Optimus sir, can I 'borrow' your story? »

« Why not?…But on what purpose ? »

« Se-cret ! » the child answered with a wide smile.

The leader of the Autobots smiled interiorly. This human sure has an interesting personality.

Noticing that the sun had a certain level, Luis took a peek on his watch. Surprised by the time showed on it, the child gasped and said a few foreign words.

« Rita's gonna **kill **me!! »Luis looked back at his new friend « Euhm, mister Optimus, do you have a cell phone? »

« I alas don't have a mean of communication in this form. Do you have to contact your relative? »

« Yeah…It's almost noon and knowing my aunty, she must have called home at least a hundred of times. »

Luis stood up and looked for a phone box. He saw one not far from where stood the two boys and ran towards it, followed closely by his elder. Once arrived at the phone box, Luis typed his aunt's phone number. Optimus helped the child, since he had difficulties on reaching the phone's buttons (I thing his height has something to do with it…). The human waited a few moments before his aunt picked up. As soon as the child said « Hi! », the female adult started to yell, apparently scolding her nephew. Her screams were so loud that the poor boy had to move the telephone away from his ear. And although he was behind the infant, the adult Autobot could clearly hear the woman's yelling.

The child started to talk with his relative, always in the same foreign language, unknown to the Autobot. If it were possible for him, he would search and learn this language with the World Wide Web right now. But, as well for any other robot, his capacities were limited in his organic form. In other words: in this form, Optimus is one simple human like the others. A mere mortal…

The conversation between Luis and his aunt lasted a couple of minutes. Once finished, the little one put back the telephone on its place and turned to face again Optimus, asking something which was more than unexpected.

« Ok, are we going? »

The Autobot's commander looked at the child with wide eyes, confused and surprised at the same time.

« What do you mean by 'Are we going'? »

« I told my aunty I was goin' to a classmate's place so that I could met his friends." Luis answered with an innocent smile.

The adult immediately understood the meaning hidden behind this apparent lie.

« I'm sorry, but it's out of the question. We are doing dangerous constructions at the base, and I wouldn't want you -»

« Oh, come on, be cool! I just wanna take a peek! I won't bother, promise! »

« No, I don't -»

« Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaase! » the youngling answered while doing what the humans called 'the puppy eyes'.

Optimus sighed and thought for a few seconds… It would be risky let the little one accompany him knowing that the Decepticons could attack at any moment. Luis would be in this case more in danger than him… The adult did **not** want to include a human so young in this war.

But…

« Alright. You can come. » Luis yelled a « _Yey! »_ before Optimus could continue « But I demand that you do **precisely** what I tell you to. I don't want you to return here injured. »

"Especially that if anything happens to me, Rita would kick your butt." the young human commented with an amusing smile.

* * *

_Reviews please! Critics are more than welcomed!_


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, how's it goin'? :D

-_Avoids the millions of bricks that are thrown at her_-

Meh, I sorta expected that.

I appoligize for takin' so much time but has happened (my final high school exam started, I turned 18, etc…) and an irritating writer's block didn't really help me.

Oh well, I hope that you'll still injoy this new chapter.

**NOTE:** some words in italics are foreign words. I'll put there translation in the end of this chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **__Transformers is not mine. PERIODE._

* * *

**Chap****ter 3 : First contacts**

Rita grumbled. She was calling at her place and it was already the tenth time that she hit the voice-mail. She glanced again at the clock hanged on the car parts shop's wall.

12h10

Her nephew should be at home normally… The young adult hung up and started to dial the number again. Yet, her 'dialing' was suddenly replaced by her ring tone.

« '_Numero privado'__? »_ she asked herself.

The aunt answered the phone and heard a familiar enthusiastic voice.

« Hello! »

« _**RAIOS PARTAM**_** LUIS, WHERE ARE YOU??** »

The few customers inside the shop glimpsed at Rita yelling on the phone. Despite the fact she was using a foreign language, the automatically guessed she was scolding someone…

Rita left the shop before someone kicks her out while listening her nephew's explanation (which is translated by your favorite narrator).

« So Yelena asked you to come at her place this afternoon… »

«Yep! We have something to do during the summer. Can I go? »

« You could have warned me a little sooner, » the adult added with an annoyed tone.

« Well, you didn't tell me to phone you. »

« I'm telling it now... »

« Can I go? _Se faz favor__._ »

Luis' aunt had a tiny little doubt… She knew him ever since he was born and her 'woman intuition' was telling her he was lying. But it could only be an impression. After all, nothing and really **nothing** ever happens at _Despertada_.

« Ok, go ahead. But be back home before six! I'll be checking. »

« Don'tworryseeyoulaterbye ! »

Ooooookie… After hearing that speedy 'bye', Rita immediately regretted what she said. Luis was definitely up to something…

The female adult clapped her mobile phone and looked at the different shops, selling all kind of rare and weird electronic equipments. There was one in particular that caught her attention.

« Well…Since the parts I need are not here yet, » she said to herself, « I can go and buy something I apparently need… »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

«Are we there yet? »

« We will arrive in twenty minutes. Be patient. »

It was already the fourth time he asked the same question, if we start counting from the abandoned bus stop… And for the fourth time, Optimus answered him with his eternal patience. It was not the first time that the Autobot leader was with an impatient youngling.

Luis sank back in his seat, taking small bites of his quickly-made-sandwich. Silence reigned between the two beings. The child was slightly irritated because this sandwich – as well as his good manners- prevented him from asking any more questions. Instead, he peeked over at the driver's seat, which was **empty**. The steering wheel turned, the accelerator went down from time to time, but it was **empty**. His lunch completely chewed and swallowed, the youngling gazed intently the vacant seat. The Autobot watched the young human pass his hand over it and then tapping it with precaution, as if it was as fragile as an egg.

« Where's your human form? » Luis finally asked.

« I reduced it into dry particles of matter. »

« Into what? »

The automaton searched for the simplest explanation.

« Like the other robots of my kind I am able to create a human body and control it. But I am not able of controlling two bodies at the same time. So I have to, » the leader paused to find proper words, « 'put aside' my human body for the time being. »

«Aaaah…You're really _fixe_, mister Optimus. » Luis said proudly.

« _Fixe_? » the Autobot repeated.

« It means 'cool' in Portuguese. My aunty and I are Portuguese. Well, I'm only half of it. »

« I see… And I presume that your other 'half' is American. »

« Yep, _mesmo em cheio !_ » the child answered « My dad was Portuguese and my mum's American. »

« 'Is'? » Optimus wondered, intrigued. He thought until now that the child was an orphan, which explained his presence at his aunt's residence…

Although Earth's cultures presents several differences – particularly in the relations between individuals- similarities were however present. When one of the parents passes away, the one who still lives must take care and watch over the child.

« Before you ask me, » Luis went on, « my mother works in another country. That's why I live with Auntie Rita. »

« How did you-»

«You weren't gonna be the first one asking».

As soon as Luis answered his question, he turned his eyes to the window, looking at the horizon. This child was each time more enigmatic. Optimus' systems were debating about his mental age. One time he acts like a child, and another time he shows the maturity of an adult. And from the little information the mech had about human anatomy and psychology, this type of phenomenon only occurs in a stage of life called 'adolescence'.

« What about you? » The Autobot leader was quickly brought back from his thoughts « Apart from your robots comrades, do you have any family? »

The robotic alien remained silent. He searched for an adequate answer, but he knew he would only be lying to himself. Deep down, he daren't answer, so that his contained sadness and agony wouldn't crawl out from his spark.

But, in the end, he didn't have to. For Luis quickly understood his question was, as Rita would say, a '_don't-ask-cuz-it's-not-your-business'_ kind of question.

The youngling changed the subject and asked some questions about the other Autobots. The leader took this opportunity to, let's say, _advise_ the child against doing some type of activities with **two** of his comrades present in the base.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sam entered the old military warehouse and was amazed by what he was seeing. Not only the junk –or the _'materials filled with potential in spite of their primitive designs and programs' _asthe 'botssaid- disappeared, but there were also giant machines and a few computers occupying the hangar's space. And these machines **worked**.

Well…They seemed to work.

" Sam, close your mouth before someone steps in it. »

The teenager looked at Mikaela. She was looking back at him with a hint of amusement drawn on her face.

"If you saw the mess this place was yesterday, I bet you would have been just as surprised."

"I don't think so…"

Not knowing what to say, Sam walked towards the giant computers, followed by Mikaela. Both of them wanted to see the imposing machines up closer. The screens were definitely working, but there wasn't a thing displayed on them. And there was another thing missing…

Oh yeah: Noise.

Generally speaking, computers always make some type of noise. It's or the sound of ventilation that keeps the battery cool, or the sound of the programs running. But here: _Niet, Nada._

Curious, Sam approached one the mega computers and climbed up a ladder –which by the way was _mysteriously_ left near the mechanism.

Once he was standing in front of the keyboard, the young man felt all of a sudden _small_. Compared to him or to any other human, even the typing instrument was extremely disproportioned. Then again, its size just might be perfect even for the smallest of the Autobots –particularly Bumblebee.

It was when he looked more carefully at the keyboard's engravings that Sam had an impression of '_déjà vu'._ He leaned a little bit more over it to take a better look.

But it was a little too much.

Sam lost his balance and fell clumsily on the keyboard, pressing by the same occasion several keys at the same time. The screen suddenly changed color and showed various forms. Both of the human beings heard the electrical noise coming from inside the computer, and also something else …

"WHAT THE-**WHO'S THE SLAGGIN' IDIOT WHO ACTIVATED THIS MECHANICAL DUMP?**"

Sam quickly climbed down the keyboard and joined Mikaela who followed the yells. They both ended behind the giant computer where they found Ratchet's ambulance parked. As well as a man, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, rubbing shaking hand. The two teenagers didn't take long to guess who the dark-blond haired adult was.

"Ratchet?"

"Is that you?"

The adult looked at Mikaela and Sam.

"Oh, it's only you… For a moment there I thought the twins arrived."

"Who?"

"Two trouble makers…"the human form answered before suddenly disappearing and the two young humans stepped back as Ratchet transformed.

Mikaela took a glance at the various equipment that were scattered on the floor. There were different mechanical utensils –such as screwdrivers- and all kinds of informatics equipment. Her eyes went drifted then to the computer's exposed space. Lots and lots of wires sprang out from it and, to the girl's eyes, that space seemed… uncompleted. Apparently, there were pieces missing. Just like in a 1000 piece puzzle.

"Ratch, what were you doing exactly?" Mikaela finally asked.

"I wanted to improve this algorithmic machine's capacity by replacing some components and-"

"And in English, that means…?"

Ratchet glared at Sam for his interruption.

"I was making some adjustments," he said simply. "But I lack of material as well of experience."

"_Experience?_ Isn't repairing a computer easier than -"Sam paused "-than repairing Bumblebee's legs?"

"Even though your technology is primitive compared to ours, it still presents its differences. Besides, I'm a medical officer, not a scientist."

"Have you guys considered on asking for the government's help?"

"Sam, honestly, do you think that they would even send someone here? This place is officially unused, abandoned. So there should be no one here, especially giant robotic aliens."

"I agree with Mikaela. This should stay a secret, and bringing someone foreign to our existence might cause some trouble. Besides, I'm afraid the American government has more important issued than a technological breakdown. We already gave them enough work and problems with our arrivals and combats."

"Speaking of trouble, Sam told me there was a kid that was sorta blackmailing you guys."

"Do not worry; Optimus has already spoken with the child. Everything is settled."

"Really? Sweet ! How'd he do it?" Sam asked.

"You may ask him in person once he arrives with the child."

**-silence-**

"Wait…WHAT?"

"The kid's coming here? Isn't that a little bit…speeded up?"

"I was as against the idea as you are, but Prime said he would explain later."

"Oh crap. I bet the kid's a Decepticon in disguise."

"Aren't you exaggerating? If the 'cons are back, we would know."

"But-"

"Sam, it's only a **kid**. There's nothing more harmless and I say it as an ex-babby-sitter."

"So why is Optimus bringing him here?"

At the exact same moment, the three allies heard the sound of a certain semi-truck's motor fill the hangar's space. The two teenagers rushed out from behind the machine and saw Optimus' alt form parked near the warehouse's entrance. As well as the _'so waited'_ boy stick his head out the passenger's seat's window.

"Wooooow… So **this** is your base?"

"It is not quite complete, but indeed, this is the new Autobot base."

"This is so cool! Five times better than _Power Rangers!_"

Luis jumped of his seat so he could see the new environment better. Yet, when his feet landed on the metallic ground, Sam and Mikaela had already joined him near the semi. The two teens shared the same curiosity and looked intently to the little stranger standing in front of them. The said child approached the two humans and looked at them with the same gaze. It was finally him who broke the silence.

"Hello!" He said with a wide smile.

"Uh…Hi." Sam answered first.

"Are you the one who destroyed the chief of the Decepticons by shoving the energy cube in his heart?"

The teenager was taken aback by the question. He sure wasn't expecting that. Fortunately, Mikaela came to his rescue.

"Yeah, that's him. This is Sam, the '_hero_'."

Sam turned his gaze to his girlfriend. He thought he heard her change her tone when she used the word 'hero'.

"I'm Luis. And you must beee Mikaela, right?"

"That's right! Nice meeting you Luis."

"I apologize for interrupting, but you should stand back."

Mikaela and Sam understood what the leader meant by that and they stepped a few feet back. Luis did the same, confused, and stared at the following scene with his eyes widen as humanly possible. He couldn't understand and even less follow what was happening. Every part, the motor, the wheels, **everything **changed shape, place, twisted, turned, so that in the end, a twenty and so feet tall robot was standing in front the youngling. It was exactly the same one he saw in Mission City.

The chilled stared to what he supposed was Optimus' true form, his eyes as opened as his mouth. Mikaela quietly giggled, because the kid's expression was an exact replica from the one Sam had a few minutes ago, when he entered the hangar.

The mech kneeled down in front of the child, asking him if he was alright. The young human was indeed too much **quiet **and **inactive**. But it didn't last long.

«_Èpa… ISSO FOI BUÉ __**FIXE**__!!_ »

Sam and Mikaela didn't understand what Luis said, but they quite of guessed from his tone. And also by the fact that he was immediately walking –or rather **running**- around Optimus. He himself had trouble on keeping up with the little one's energetic movements.

"Fiou…I bet it's hard to keep that little dude still," Sam commented.

"Are all human younglings as agitated?"

The four allies, including Luis who miraculously stopped, turned their gazes to see the medical officer join them.

"I take back what I said," Luis stated, his eyes shinning with joy, "this is a **hundred times** better than _Power Rangers_."

* * *

**Translations** (for those interested)

_Numero privado:_ Private number

_Raios partam! :_ God d--n it!

_Se faz favor: _Please

_Mesmo em cheio! :_ Bull's eye!

_Èpa…: Wow._

_Isso foi bué fixe!!: _That was so cool!


	5. Chapter 4

Would you believe me if I told it took me all day to finish tipping this? (And several more hours to translate.)

Oh well. This is the last chapter I'll be posting before heading on vacation. And I fear that the next chapter will take quite some time to be posted cuz:

1) I graduated from high-school.

2) I'll be starting my life in college (in October if I'm not mistaking…),

3) I'll be moving out back to our old house and that'll take time (since I'll be the one moving out first, blah blah blah… Basically, I'm leaving the computer behind.)

I'll be writing the chapters, no worries. The problem will be to put them on computer. Oh well, we'll see.

I hope you'll like this chapter and there are not many mistakes (I'm too tired to be searching for them…; )

Enjoy and see ya next time!

**NOTE:** some words in italics are foreign words. I'll put there translation in the end of this chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **__Transformers is not mine. PERIOD._

* * *

**Chapter 4 : First revelations**

Rita always knew how to be patient. When she was little, she used to sit quietly on her school's benches, waiting to someone to pick her up and take her home. As a teenager, she used walk around the entrance from her gramps' garage.

But recently her patient started to be limited, or even to disappear. And she didn't know why. Maybe it was due to the fact she knew neither her dear mother nor her dear father would pick her up at school. Or that she would no more be greeting her brother or her grand-father when they would arrive in front of the garage.

Or it was simply because of her bad temper…

Luis chewed what was left from his lunch at a glacial pace. He was more concentrated on his aunt's 'dynamic' conversation she was having with a mysterious interlocutor, whose misfortune was to become in the last few seconds the adult's enemy...

"Two days. You guys told me those damned parts would arrive in **two** days. It's been **five** days and I still didn't get them!-- Don't give me the 'rare parts and very hard to find them' excuse 'cause it won't work with me and it certainly won't work with the guy who's waiting for me to repair his car! -- I don't care about your promises; I want you to move your butt and to do something about this!! My nephew's stuck here because of me and he's just impatient as I am about going on vacation so-- **I** AM THE GARAGE'S BOSS, _CRETINO_ !!"

Luis sighed. It wasn't the first time he had a free demonstration of his aunt's wrath. And the list of those who survived in one piece was extremely short. It was then that the young boy glanced at the kitchen's clock. _Ouch,_ he was going to be late! Quickly finishing his plate, Luis got up and stormed out of the room. Despite the seller's voice –recently nicknamed 'the idiot'- Rita was clearly hearing her nephew's hastened steps upstairs and when he went down the stairs, keeping the same speed.

Hanging up with a last promise from the idiot, the adult catch up with the little one who was already outside.

"Wait up _miúdo_!" Luis stopped running and looked at his aunt. "Where do think you're going?"

"To Yelena's. You know, for our project."

"Again? You're always going there during day time since the beginning of this week. And then at night you call her or you talk to her threw the internet. Let her breath! And you know what I'm talking about."

"But aunty, we barely started! And we're supposed to go somewhere the three of us."

"'The **three** of you'?"

"I meant at two of us at three." Rita looked at him suspiciously. "Honest!"

The young aunt looked at the child with his all well-known puppy dog eyes. Luis was hiding something from her. She would bet her head on it. But he won't be telling her anything…yet. He was very franc and straight forward except with her.

After asking the little one to wait, Rita went back into the house and came back with a mobile phone. Or what seemed to be, in the child's eyes, a mobile phone. It looked more like a toy for a 3 year old.

"Um…aunty," the child looked at the object closely, "what is this?"

"What do you think? It's a mobile phone! But it's a simplified version."

"_You mean mega simplified,"_ Luis said to himself interiorly.

"You can get calls from only three places: my phone, our house and Yelena's. That thing doesn't need units. The money is automatically taken off from my bank account. If we need to talk to each other while one of us is far away, you've got your phone."

"Ah. Cool! Thanks Rita!"

Luis rapidly kissed on his aunt's cheek before running as fast as he could.

Yep, Rita lost her patience. But like Lavoisier said '_Nothing is lost, nothing is created, everything transforms._' With time, the little girl grew to a woman and matured. Her patience merely converted into a will to act. Rita won't be sitting around waiting anymore. She now gets up and takes action with her own means.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Far away from there, some children were playing in the middle of the street. One of them just brought his new football and wanted to share it with his friends. And the group got bigger little by little, until there were enough children to fill the road. It's always threw common interests that friendships are born.

A pair of bright blue eyes was calmly watching the dozens of boys playing their improvised football match. The blue eyed man was waiting for someone who was late. But in the end, he didn't have to wait for long.

"Mister Optimus!"

The adult turned his head to see Luis running towards him, with his eternal back-pack at hand. The youngling stopped just in front of him, breathed heavily and then blurted out his explanations.

"It's okay," Optimus said, "I didn't wait very long."

"Cool! Let's go then!"

The two friends walked towards the house of one of Luis' acquaintance. But while they passed by the group of mini football players, one of them try to make Luis trip. But he avoided the improper prank and did a funny remark to the boy before continuing walking.

The leader said and did nothing. During these past days, he learned more about the child's behavior and his personality. For instance, he knew Luis could very well take care of himself. And if he needed help, he'd ask.

"It's here!"

Luis ran towards a house with light-brown walls and a red roof. It was the first time Optimus saw such a choice of colors. At least not in this town. Most of _Despertada_'s inhabitants choose dark contrasts. Even Rita, who was everything but ordinary, followed the popular choice – with dark-green and black.

The adult caught up with the youngling who knocked on the door. They didn't wait long for a dark skinned woman, who looked being in her thirties, open the door. She at first looked curiously at Optimus then her gaze went down to Luis.

"Hi Misses Vligen!"

"Hello Luis," the woman answered before looking again at Optimus. "And who is this young man?"

"I-"

"He's the one who taking us today. Aunty got stuck so she asked her **boyfriend** to take us instead."

The adult Autobot was just as surprised as the woman was. He had heard many lies coming out of that child's mouth, but this one was by far…daring. Honestly, Luis had a nasty habit to lie.

"Really? This charming man is going out with your aunt?"

"What do you mean by that?" the curious 'charming man' asked.

"I know Rita for quite some time now, and I know that she not very sociable."

"_Unfortunately…"_ the leader thought.

"Mom, are they here?"

Mrs. Vligen stood aside and the two boys saw a girl, who seemed to have the same age as Luis, make her appearance. She apparently inherited her mother's skin as well as her dark hair. Yet her eyes were bright green while her mother's were black.

When she saw Luis, the little girl instantly smile and said 'hi'. But at soon as her gazed crossed with the stranger's gaze, she hided behind her mother.

"Did I do something wrong?" Optimus asked, puzzled from her reaction.

"No,no," Mrs. Vligen answered." My daughter is just a little bit shy."

Luis went behind the tall woman, took his friend's hand and reassured her. She then slowly came out from her hiding place and stood in front of the male adult.

"Yelly, this is Optimus Prime."

Still embarrassed, 'Yelly' said nothing. She only looked at Optimus, showing her shyness. Her mother had to reassure her so that she would stretch out her hand.

"N-Nice to meet you. I-I'm Yelena."

Optimus smiled faintly and shook the young girl's hand.

"Nice meeting you too."

"Well, you better get going. It almost the rush hour and you wouldn't want to get stuck in the middle of the traffic. Call me if you need anything."

Yelena kissed her mother good-bye before following the two boys. Mrs. Vligen saw the three of them head out to the outskirts of the town, the oldest one closely following the children who were talking to each other openly. She closed the front door, confidant her daughter was in good hands and she was going to spend a good day.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Your aunt gave you a mobile phone?"

"It looks more like a plastic toy but yeah…"

The Autobot leader watched the two younglings talking. Those two seemed very close. Luis was always talking about his best friend, as well as the secret project they're creating. But, for some reason, the child was keeping many facts secret, and it wasn't only the project. Each time Mikaela or Sam, the most curious at the base, would ask him about his origins, Luis wouldn't say more than he told Optimus when he took him for the first time to the base.

"By the way," Luis looked at the adult Autobot, "do you have internet at the base now?"

"No, not yet. We lack the necessary material to make our algorithmic machine work properly."

"… _O quê?_"

"The computers aren't working for now," Yelena said.

"Oh…That sucks."

"I see that Yelena has more linguistic knowledge than you."

"Well yeah, her favorite book is the dictionary."

"T-that's not true, I a-also like other books!"

The young girl's reaction made the young boy laugh, but it couldn't hide his disappointment.

As soon as they arrived at the eternal parking filled with semi-trucks, Yelena suddenly stopped walking and started searching something in her bag.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" both boys asked at the same time.

"I-I forgot my spray at home," the child looked at Luis with a nervous smile on her face, "and our note book too…"

"Pfff, _bolas._ Mister Optimus, I'm going quickly to Yelly's house. I'll be right back."

The adult didn't have time to say a thing, the youngling was already off. Yelena sighed and sat down on the sidewalk, watching Luis run towards the homes of _Desperta_. Optimus just leaned back on his alt form and waited. But he soon heard the little lady whispering something.

"He probably wanted to see if she sent him any e-mails…"

"Who are you talking about?"

Yelena jumped in surprise and turned her gaze to the adult, embarrassed.

"You-you heard that?" And as soon as Optimus nodded, she panicked. "I-I don't know if I should tell you. Luis most likely told you this already, but I don't know if-"

"I barely asked him anything. The two other humans who are where we're going did it on my place. But Luis seems to avoid the subject."

Yelena gazed again towards where her friends ran off to.

"He used to do the same thing with me. In fact, I only knew recently what happened, threw his aunt." The young girl paused for a moment. "Luis grew up without his mother. She has a rare sickness and was sent to a specialized medical center in Europe, just after she gave birth to Luis."

Optimus said nothing. He quietly heard the little one talk, or rather share her friend's past.

"His father didn't talk much about Luis' mother and he putted aside most of her pictures, so he tried to contact her. It was three years ago when he received his first e-mail. And with it was a recent picture of her. He was so happy by finally seeing his mother's face that he couldn't hide it from his father." Yelena paused again to think. "I didn't really understand what happened next, but I know his father was surprised. At any rate, since Luis arrived here, he didn't get any news from his mother."

"Wasn't she present at her husband's funeral?"

"I-I don't know."

The leader said nothing again. Many younglings became orphans during the war. He saw the pain and the suffering in their optics. And he knew how hard it is to appease that pain, to make it disappear. But he knew how to ignore it.

"Mister Optimus…" The adult glanced at the little lady who was now standing in front of him. "Erm…Luis told me a lot about y-you and your friends and there s-something I need to ask you."

Yelena thought about her words for a few seconds, inhaled deeply and shot.

"Are you and your comrades really cybernetic organisms from another planet?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A few kilometers from there, at the other side of town to be exact, an old kaki truck was driving towards his driver's working place: an old repair garage located at the towns limits. It was the perfect place for the business and mainly for not wanting to disturb the locals.

One of the few disadvantages was the following: there weren't many places to hide.

And Rita reaaally needed a hiding place right now. Especially with the bad news she's going to say to her client.

"I just **had** to have Mister pain-in-the-butt grumpy 2007…" she said to herself. "He's so going to be pissed, the-"

And he was there. Always with his serious look, his foul mood and his outfit –which is ridiculously too much warm for this season. He instantly saw the truck and crossed his arms over his chest, not leaving the woman out of his sight.

Rita sighed and got off of her parked vehicle. She went directly towards the dark-haired man. Better get it over with…

"Well?" the man dryly asked.

"'Hello' to you too…So, I have a good news and a bad news. The bad news," the red haired went on before the client could say anything, "is that I don't have the missing parts."

Rita thought she saw darts coming out from the guy's eyes and flying towards her. Oh boy, he's mad…

"The good news is that they arrive in two, three days."

"You couldn't have them come sooner?"

"Here's what the guy on phone told be: '_They're rare parts, hard to find, blah blah blah.'_"

"I could get them myself, since you're so useless. I knew I shouldn't trust your kind."

"What the hell? What do you mean 'my kind'? Those parts are **hard to find**! Be happy I got them!"

"I'm stuck in this fraggin' place for a week! All this because your as slow and as incompetent as sh-"

"**You**'re stuck here? I wanna go on vacation and it's your damned car that got me blocked here! You should be grateful that I didn't left your pile of metal scraps here and let it rust!"

"You're the one who should be grateful! You don't know what I can do to you!"

"_Pois_, go ahead! Throw me to prison, shoot me! We'll see if you're be able to move your car out of here! »

The client glared at Rita for a long while. Finally, he gripped his teeth and turned round to leave.

As soon as he was out of sight, Rita cracked. She never had any opinion about policemen. But ever since that-that-that **donut eater** –who by the way was mad enough to wear a black leather jacket when it's **35 °C** outside- appeared with his Saleen, well, let's say she **hates** policemen.

"_Not only that guy wears post-winter clothes_," Rita thought, "_but he wears __**red **__contact lenses. Who in the world is __**louco**__ enough to wear red contact lenses_?"

* * *

**Translations** (for those interested)

_Cretino : _idiot

_Miúdo: _kid

_O quê ? : _What ?

_Bolas : _Damn.

_Louco :_ crazy


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ Woot, I'm back! –__**Avoids bricks and bullets**__- Yeah, it has been a looooooong time since last update…But hey, I did the best I could to bring you this chapter. I admit I feel bad for making you guys wait and I'm forever grateful for your patience. I honestly hope and pray that I won't take such a long time to write the 6__th__ chapter (if you wanna know, I already started writing it, lol)._

_Ok, as usual: leave comments, tell me if there are __**any**__ type of mistakes (spelling, grammatical or even with official character information), point it without chewing me out please and have fun reading!_

_**Disclamer: **__Do I really have to say it? I do NOT own Transformers. If I did…Well, for starters I would make __**Transformers: The Revenge of the Fallen**__ come out sooner. :P_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5: Human heart**

A secret is one's most fragile possessions. It can even be easily considered as **the **most precious possession. But here the word precious has many implications. Its revelation to the world has a powerful impact on one's heart, revealing a great number of emotions at once: trust, relief, sadness, deception, and even treason.

All those emotions were felt in the Autobot base.

Luis was sitting outside. His drawing book was lying open on the floor, his gaze towards the blank pages. The child was too much afraid to draw. He was like a prisoner waiting for his death penalty.

"Hey, Luis."

The young man turned his head and saw Mikaela standing next to him.

"How are you holding?"

"'_Depende_… How would you feel if two fifteen feet tall robots reprimanded you?"

"Right…"

"Besides," the child continued, "they're probably planning to ban me from the base."

"Don't worry, they won't," Mikaela reassured. "They're just disappointed."

"They are? All of them?"

The female teenager quickly understood what the child meant when he said "all of them". It didn't take a genius' brain and neither a super human eye sight to realize Luis saw a lot of what he lost in the Autobot leader.

Hearing one of the bases' human sized door open, Mikaela and Luis turned around and saw Sam running towards them. In quite a hurry…

"Hey, have you seen Yelena?"

"You lost her?" The boy's girl-friend asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Eeeer… Kind of…We were sitting near the future medical bay waiting for the big guy's decision. But the kid was getting stressed, so I went to check it out with her and Optimus asked us to wait a little longer. And then I sort off lost sight of her when we were heading back here…"

" '_Sort of'?_ What do you mean '_sort of'? _How could you even lose her?"

"Woh, hold on a sec. I thought she was following me."

"Did you go back to the med bay? Maybe she stayed there," Mikaela suggested.

"I doubt it… She was scared of the 'bots. Especially after Ironhide's outburst."

Upon remembering that specific event, Luis turned his gaze towards the ground once again and returned to his wallowing. Sam backed away when Mikaela's brown eyes glared at him.

"What? What did I do?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the other side of the base, a tiny human being was towards one of the massive doors that led to where the robots were gathered. Even though she wasn't used to their size and they scared her to death, Yelena was determined to defend her friend and face the gigantic aliens.

But as soon as she reached the entrance to what she heard was the "still-in-construction-med bay", the child's fear passed through her cold-shields. Her legs started to shake and her throat went dry. Yelly managed to swallow back down some of her fear and entered the med bay. As quiet as a mouse, the young human hid behind one of the large computers that stood in the room and discreetly listen the Autobots' conversation. Despite she knew the robots were pacific, Yelena didn't want to be discovered.

"First it was Sam, now it's the kid. Why do humans tend to reveal every classified informations they are given to?"

The female child remembered **him**. That black armored robot was the one who gave Luis the scolding of his life. Or at least one far scarier than Luis' aunt. And apparently, that robot was still mad.

"It's quite problematic trait they have…"

"They promised to be more careful, haven't they? We can trust them."

"That's not the problem Bumblebee." Optimus activated a holographic projector which the source surprised the child. Not only were the mechanic aliens tall –the tallest being at least 20 feet high- and had transformation capacities, but they also were able to project images threw their eyes. The list of abilities will certainly be very long…

"Based on the data sent a few earth days ago," the Autobot leader continued, "many of our comrades have already entered the solar system. They'll most likely be earth bound during the flowing weeks. Our own arrivals have already made great damage and it was difficult to conceal it. More over, Ratchet indicated that most of our systems are disabled due to the hard landing. Decepticons might take that chance to attack them."

"And even though we gave them the necessary coordinates for them to land in the middle of the desert, we won't be able to cover up their marks immediately and there won't be any earth vehicle for them to scan and transform."

"Any mistake could be serious and then our existence would and 'drop the curtains', as humans would say." The robot's commander carried on once more. "It's would also be better if we keep the number of humans who know our existence as it is."

"And what about the children?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus thought a moment a few moments before sharing his decision.

"Due to the circumstances, it would be best if Luis and his friend don't come to the base for some time."

As soon as the words reached her brain, droplets of tears started to go up to her eyes. She started to silently cry while staying hidden behind the huge computer. It was her fault. Because of her Luis was-

"Hey, are you alright?"

Yelena jumped. She saw the yellow robot named Bumblebee knelled down near her and looking at her. Apparently her crying wasn't silent enough for the robot's hearing systems.

Scared and surprised, the African girl stepped back and stared at the yellow 'bot. She really started to be scared to death when she saw his black armored comrade appeared behind him. She felt her feet become paralyzed as the huge robot stared down at her. Was he going to blast her? She heard he was the '_trigger happy' _one!!!

Yelena felt a little – really, just a little- bit better when she heard Optimus' voice coming from behind the computer.

"What's going on?"

Bumblebee turned his head towards where the commander's voice came.

"Luis' friend is behind here and she leaking the salty fluids from her eyes."

"The salty fluids are called _tears_, Bumbleebe."

"What are you doing here?" the killer robot asked.

"I-I'm sorry.-_snif_- I was worried for L-Luis, and s-so I…"

"You spied on us," he said as he stared down even more on the girl.

"I-I-I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!!!" Yelena stuttered, her tears freely flooding from her eyes.

"Ironhide stop harassing the child. You're raising her stress levels."

Ironhide huffed and looked away. The female child was crying loudly now. From time to time she was apologizing before more salty tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't even raise her head when she heard the sound of shifting metal pieces and then a buzzing coming out from Bumblebee's alt mode. Yelena only lifted her watery eyes when she heard someone standing in front of her. A blond haired man, who seemed to be in his last teenage years, was in one knee in front of her, so they could be at eye level. Yelly immediately guessed the boy was the yellow Autobot's human form. He had the same electric blue eyes Optimus' human form had.

And his attire was sort of a big give-away…

"Now now, you shouldn't be nervous like that. It wouldn't do any good for your health."

"B-But…Because of m-me –_snif-_ Luis is banished. And-_hiccup-." _

"We never mentioned we would banish him" The Autobot commander's human form walked up towards them, followed by a doctor-looking old adult. "It is true Luis had to inform me before revealing you our secret" Yelena lowered her head, her teary eyes not leaving the ground. "But I understand his value for friendship and the two of you are more than welcome to visit us." The female child's fear, as well as her tears, faded away with those simple words. "However, we ask you and the other humans didn't approach our base for a few weeks. It's for your own protection. Do you understand?"

Yelena sniffled quietly, whipping her remaining tears, and nodded to the robot's leader. He returned a reassuring smile to the child before gently pat on her head.

"Let's go inform the others."

Yelena nodded once more and saw the robot's holograms disappear one by one. The Autobots transformed at the same beat into they true robotic –and **gigantic**- appearance and walked out of the "med-bay". Did she really have to follow them? She gulped as she eyed the black arm – _erm_- Ironhide waiting for Bumblebee to follow them. The younger robot noticed her fright and reassured her once more while he lowered his hands in front of her. Uneasy and doubtful at first, Yelena timidly climbed on the robot's hand and they both headed out of the room to catch up with the others.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rita sighed. She sure made a great start…She was about to lose her client and she has to do the best she can to get the payment from this dude. He was the last client before the summer vacation –which equals to no more customers- and she's starting to **desperately** need money…

The young adult got out of her thoughts as soon as she turned the corner leading to her house. There was no point in staying at the repair garage, if it were only to stand still and die from shitty boredom. Besides, the more she stayed there, the more chances there was that pain-in_-_the-butt_-_cop would reappear. But once she glimpsed at the pile of envelopes standing on the front door's carpet –if you can call that a carpet that is… -, she reconsidered.

"Pfff, _bolas_. My day is just getting better and better…"

Rita took the envelopes with little enthusiasm and stepped inside her home. Once her butt landed on one of the kitchen's chairs, she dropped the letters on the table and started divide them.

_Special __offer: Lose 10 kg in one week._

-Trash-

_Do you like the number you see on your set of __scales? Want to make that number smaller? Sign up for-_

-Double trash-

_Are you __lonely? Sad? Then come and join us our Speed Dating cent-_

-**Tear to shreds**-

Half of a dozen of lame ass flyers later, Rita got to the serious stuff. The _grown-up_'s letters. Those she disliked the most.

_**« King Car parts shop ». Payment-check. Final warning.**_

_**« Joe's Garage supplies ». Payment-check. Final warning.**_

_**« Bankers Trust ». Final warning.**_

Rita let out a heavy sigh. She glimpsed at the remaining letter, only to detect the red "**final warning**" marks imprinted on each one of them. An adult's life wasn't alwazs laughter and sunshine… She stood up from her chair and went put those _not quite_-_threatening_ envelopes inside an _overfilled_ drawer from the kitchen. There were already stashed another pile of letters of the same type.

But as she opened the drawer, she noticed a **non-**red-logo**-**bearing envelope. She tossed the other ones inside the tiny space and looked at the intruder carefully. The mystery letter **was** for her…and she recognized the emblem imprinted on it. It was from her brother's former bank.

The female adult opened the envelope and read its letter. It was the confirmation of the creation of Luis' bank account, filled with all of the money his father left him. Rita couldn't help to smile. Miguel protected his child until the end.

Placing the paper inside the envelope, the adult closed the drawer, locked it and left the bank's letter on the table. She didn't want Luis to worry. If he knew about the financial problems, he would insist her to use his inheritance. And that didn't seem correct in her point of view.

Oh well. Time to go back to business.

Rita went to the living room where she left that morning a card box. She reopened it and got out a CD and a small textbook. She looked at the book. _Instructions_. She opened it and starting reading it. But once she got at the twentieth page, she got fed up and tossed the manual on the couch before turning on her computer and insert the CD. Obviously, she picked the manual again when she got stuck at the second step. Groaning, she followed each step indicated on the book and the installation started without any problem.

She waited about twenty minutes for the progress bar go up to 1%.

:……….

…..

And another twenty minutes for it to reach 2 %.

…………

…….

And another for 3 %.

"Geez, couldn't this be any slower?" Rita said with a hint of exasperation in her voice. As if the computer – well, let's say setup program- was alive, it stayed longer on the 3%. Not wanting to sit doing nothing, the young woman minimized the installation window and opened another folder to take care of another business.

Just another obligation she got when she accepted to keep her nephew….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The sun was already setting behind the desert's high mountains. The afternoon was ending, letting nighttime take its place. Sam and Mikaela were the first one to leave, _Tranquility_ being at least an hour and a half away from the base.

Optimus was taking the children back to their respective homes, before either of their relatives would worry. But for once, the trip was calm. Too calm. Luis was looking over at the horizon while his friend was writing on her textbook, neither of them speaking or doing any sound. They still felt guilty about what happened.

_--Beginning of Mini Flashback--_

"_Wait a sec', what??" Sam asked._

"_W-we won't be able to come to head quarters for at least three weeks for our safety as well for the safety of any individual that might be aware of their existence."_

_Every one, the robotic aliens included, looked over at Yelena. Realizing all those stares directed towards her, she hid behind Luis . Where the heck did that 8 year old __**kid**__ get all those words? _

_Despite their explanations, the humans felt as if they were banished (yeah, I know. Stubborn aren't they?), and the children feel like they're the ones responsible._

_--End __of mini flashback--_

Optimus got out of his thoughts when he noticed Yelena timidly pull Luis' sleeve and handed him her book. He looked over at his friend, dropped his gaze on the words scribbled on the paper, and looked over again at the dark skinned child, puzzled.

Yelena took back the textbook and started writing on the other page. The human child, as well as the Autobot, looked at her as she wrote her thoughts and crossed the unnecessary words. She then gave him again the book. The Autobot leader respected privacy and he wasn't curious enough to clearly analyze the scripted message.

He yet asked himself what they could be planning….

Luis carefully read what was written on the lines of the textbook. After that he stared again at Yelena. They looked at each other for a moment before smiling and giggling quietly. But their laughs and smiles faded when both of them apparently realized something. They started whispering at each other, and this time Optimus had no difficulty in hearing their conversation.

"You tell hi «m or I tell him?"

"Hum…I-I don't know…C-can't we wait until we a-arrive?"

"Maybe…But, won't he **flip** once we tell him?"

"Is something wrong?"

The deep and buzzing voice coming out of the radio made Luis straighten up on his seat as Yelena jumped from surprise. The commander's concern took the better of him. And also a tiny bit of his curiosity.

"N-No, nothing sir."

"It's just that…We have something to…hum…"Luis hesitated.

"Confess," Yelena helped up.

"Yeah, that's it, confess. We thought about the whole '_didn't warn before opening my mouth_' incident and it wasn't very nice or smart."

Optimus said nothing, waiting for Luis to go on. Only this time it was Yelena who continued.

"S-so, Luis and I have decided that we should share with you our secret…hum, project. It has b-been a few weeks since he and I have planned on making a book of narrative artwork and virtual dialog and descriptive prose."

"Couldn't you just have simply said a '**comic book**'?" Luis said with half a smile drawn on his face.

"I-I didn't know if he would understand."

The human child eyed his friend as if she were crazy. Her and her dictionary brain. She had the same rare and above-the-average memory capacities. Only she was had a good memory with everything she read while his was more towards everything e saw.

"So if I'm not mistaking, you are creating a narrative art book."

"_Sim_, and we thought about showing it once it was finished. But with what just happened, it's better that we tell you now. You see, we're making a comic book based on **your** stories."

-_silence…a very __**long **__silence actually-_

Optimus was surprised. He thought it was something much worse. However…

"Based on my stories you say?"

"Y-yes. Y-your origins, the life in C-Cibertron, the war b-between the Autobots and the D-Deceptics."

"It's Decepticons." Luis corrected her. Yelena hid her embarrassed face behind her textbook. She never liked it when she mistook words or names.

"But why are you using our past for your project? Don't you have your own story to relate?"

"Well, yeah we do. But we chose to do it about you guys to help you. How will the other people on Earth accept you if they know nothing about you."

This time, the alien adult was taken aback. The children understood their faculties were limited, yet they wanted to help the Autobots the best they could.

Optimus smiled interiorly and this, he was the one who was asking all sorts of questions to the children, discovering their work bit by bit. He couldn't contain his laughs when he saw the sketches of his soldiers, especially of those who haven't arrived yet. And then he laughed even more while he imagined their faces once they would see those sketches themselves.

* * *

_**Translations**__** (for the interested):**_

_Depende: _Depends

_Bolas: _Damn

_Sim: _Yes


End file.
